Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1
* ** ** }} ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * ** Travis ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** Todd ** Bill ** Several unnamed agents * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * * * * ** Paul ** Unnamed other * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Several unnamed members * Other Characters: * Unnamed Homo erectus * * Ghost Rider's mammoth * * * * * * ** * * Numerous unnamed Asgardians * Unnamed Royal Asgardian Vizier * * * Unnamed archaeologists * * * * Avengers ** ** ** * * * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Trolls * * * * * * Mastadons * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility ******** Sublevel Nine ******* ******* ******* Unnamed diner ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ********** Midtown *********** ************ Roxxie Burger *********** ************ ********** *********** ************ ********** *********** ******* ******** ****** ******* **** **** **** **** ***** ***** ***** *** **** **** **** *** *** **** ***** *** **** ** Unidentified reality ** Unidentified reality Items: * * Odin-Force * * * * and * * * * prosthetic arm * * * * Doctor Strange's Cloak * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = On Earth, during the Stone Age, one million years ago, a Homo erectus tries to pick up Mjolnir and is shooed by Odin, who'd lost it there. He and the Phoenix start arguing about a huge menace that appeared on Midgard, and when Odin asks if any of the others survived the attack, everyone else comes up: they consist of a Black Panther, a Hulk-like Starbrand, a female Iron Fist, Agamotto and a Ghost Rider, whose ride, a mammoth, seemingly died during the confrontation with the mysterious foe. Agamotto explains that he knows the threat at hand: it's one of the Celestials, a race of almighty giants as old as time itself, but this one is more deranged and seems to be looking for something inside the Earth. Odin leads the group with the goal of killing the monster, forming a legacy that would get all the way to today's Avengers. Now, Robbie Reyes, the current Ghost Rider, wakes up from a dream where he was living his ancestor's life experience we just told. He finds himself in his car, being questioned by a cop. He impulsively decides to run away as he realizes he somehow went from Los Angeles to Cape Town, in South Africa. Suddenly, he's attacked by the current Starbrand of Earth, its inherent defense mechanism, who intends to protect his planet by keeping something that lays nearby hidden. Robbie is confused and tries to explain to Starbrand that he has no idea what he's talking about, but Starbrand seems determined to kill him. Robbie's car intervenes, attacking Starbrand and letting him transform in his superhero form. On Jotunheim, land of the Giants, Loki is addressing his fellow Giants to stand up to their name and stop being a giant disappointment. Tonight's mission will change the world's vision of them, as they are sent to Earth to retrieve a powerful object that will give them the power to change worlds. As the Giants pass through the portal, Loki explains that he's deceiving them, for he actually wants to save the world, believe it or not. In a classified location, two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are accessing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Storage Facility with a group of U.S. Army soldiers. Apparently, they're being tasked with moving every one of the crates storaged in the high-security location after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shut down. There's one crate, #4-1939, that was never recorder and whose content is unknown, though, and it happens to be the one Loki's Giants are supposed to steal. The Giants, for the occasion of the mission rebaptized Black Ice Berserkers, teleport in and attack the soldiers. Fortunately, the soldiers have brought along superhuman back-up. Seconds later, the ceiling of Sublevel Nine, where the scuffle is taking place, is smashed by Mjolnir, and two of the Avengers, current Thor and Captain America, turn up, attacking the Giants. One of the foes takes a hostage, but is hit from behind by Ironheart, the "backup for the backup". Crate #4-1939 starts glowing with a blue light. | Solicit = EVERYTHING STARTS HERE! It begins at the dawn of the human race, and ends with a child’s prayer! In between, empires fall, mysteries brew, secrets are revealed, quests are undertaken and legends are forged! All leading up to the dramatic return you’ve been waiting for — and one you’ve been dreading! Jason Aaron (MIGHTY THOR) and Esad Ribic (SECRET WARS) usher in a new dawn — one whose rays will touch every corner of the Marvel Universe in the days to come! MARVEL LEGACY: It’s everything you’ve been longing for — and more! | Notes = | Trivia = * The Infinity Gems are called Infinity Stones, much like their counterparts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Recommended = | Links = }}